Red eyed Angel
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: This story itself is a message. Itachi is sick of being Human, Hinata the girl he almost pushed to suicide, and Naruto, Sasuke's new victim. Why? Itachi only wished he knew.


Chapter One

To Watch

* * *

Itachi knew what his brother was doing, and he couldn't help the guilt that ate away at him. He wasn't supposed to follow his examples; he never even went as far as Sasuke had gone.

_He had almost gone further._

Itachi was not kind to his peers, and in doing so had almost killed one of them. When he discovered this, he stopped both himself and his comrades. As well as he could anyway. After all, he couldn't no he would not watch as his own friends caused younger students to kill themselves. All for sake of fitting in, popularity, acceptence.

_All he could do now was watch._

Watch as a young blonde, a few months younger than Sasuke himself was thrown around. Itachi slowly breathed out a wisp of dark grey smoke, the cigarette rolling between his fingers.

He didn't want to just stand there. But he could not interfere, should he, the young blond would only suffer far worse. Which was already bad enough, Itachi though blind could see the cuts and bruises. Inflicted by his brother, and by the Uzumaki's very own step-mother.

He couldn't squash the overwhelming wave of regret, the image faltering for just a moment. Changing to a young dark haired male as he slammed a white eyed girl into the lockers. The girl's eyes wide with tears as he whispered things to her. Bitch, slut, worthless, weak and so much more he regreted, regreted so very deeply.

Itachi mentally shook himself, taking a long drag from the cigarette in hand. He needed to remain calm….and _not_ completely tear down the idiots who were slowly but surely pushing this boy to suicide.

He knew that look; he recognized that slow defeat taking over the dark ocean blue orbs. All because he was not the same, because he was different. _'Humans are foolish.'_ Itachi concluded, himself included.

Humans were foolish and blind. Humans fought for themselves. For happiness, for love and their own selfish gains. Itachi knew he hated being _human._

His eyes flashed, and a dark cloud of smoke escaped him. '_Hinata, what was she doing?'_

His jaw tightened as the small petite girl, shoved her way through the crowd, her pale skin a beacon to him. Her eyes were steely and cold, something she picked up from him no doubt.

"L-Leave him alone, please!" She pleaded, her hands clasped together as she stood over the Uzumaki's broken body. Hinata though tiny in size, was strong. Sasuke wouldn't dare touch her, she belonged to Itachi the same way he did. Sasuke could not touch her, no matter how much he wished to teach her, her place. The thing was though, she knew her place and has complete control of it.

It was the only reason he walked away, his little _'pack_' following him as he did so. Itachi's eyes locked briefly with Sasuke's the younger boy scoffed at the disapproval he saw. Scowling Sasuke walked on, the dobe would be back tomorrow, he would get him then, and not after school where the little Hyuuga and his brother were there to stop or watch him.

"N-Naruto-Kun lets get you to the nurse." Hinata whispered to the whiskered blond, Itachi sighed. The nurse would only fix what he could, and send him on his way. Kabuto wasn't very thoughtful, and when he was it was never good.

"Nah Hinata-Chan, I'm fine!" Naruto grinned, before dropping it completely. That look she had given him was something he hadn't seen in a long time. It was almost….he shook his head before bolting. He wouldn't allow himself to think about that any more.

_'Hinata didn't really care anyway, now did she? No one did. No one would ever care about a gay faggot. Even Hinata wouldn't no matter how sincere she seemed, right?' _He thought as he ran.

Itachi placed his coat around Hinata; the soft black material suited her he thought aimlessly. Her eyes were sad, drawing his attention again.

"Hinata, he will not let others in." he whispered to her.

"I….I want to help him." She told him as he escorted her to his dark El Camino, cigarette at his lips. He gently blew smoke out into the air, trying to think of an answer that would not offend her.

"Victims do not wish to be helped; or rather they do not believe others truly want to help them." That should satisfy her.

"But…the only way…" She said softly, so maybe he was wrong. Hinata always managed to surprise him. Which was never a bad thing, he enjoyed her prescence now.

"Won't happen, until its far too late." He finished her sentence for her, though bluntly he knew she had heard his anger.

"If you interfere…Sasuke will get worse, won't he?" Itachi nodded, his eyes narrowed as he shoved the remains of his cigarette into the ash tray at the edge of the school's property. The students had made one there, just on the edge so it couldn't be removed based on the school's (or rather Tsunade's) opnion.

"But if we don't do something he might…N-Naruto might…" Her voice quivered as he opened the door to the passenger's side. Swiftly he entered the driver's side, starting the old car up a low purr escaping it.

"I know." Hinata had almost been forced to do the same, and all at his own hand. The aftertaste of the black devil was enough for him to focus on, rather than thinking about the younger male.

Itachi could easily see his funeral, the same way he once saw Hinata's. Something twisted sharply in his chest, and he softly swore. He was guilty. He knew he was, he felt guilty for not stepping up, for doing nothing. _For watching_.

The same images filtered through over and over.

A young golden haired boy, with tanned skin and whiskered cheeks. A face so soft it was almost feminine, his form lean and broken. Dressed completely in black, laying back inside a dark mahogany colored coffin. His eyes never again to open.

A woman with dark hazel eyes, and dark auburn hair comforting a man with features so strongly close to that of his son. His _deceased_ son, without a single clue that it was his own step-wife and Itachi's own younger brother who forced him to take his life.

"Itachi?" Itachi snapped out of his daze, his dark ebony eyes locked onto lavender tinted ones, filled with worry.

"I'm fine." He told her, though he knew that she knew he was lying. He was worried, and when he did…he couldn't stop. Uzumaki Naruto, was now the same as Hinata.

Uchiha Itachi did not know for sure how, or why he felt compelled to do so.

But he would save him, even if Naruto himself was past saving.

* * *

Author's note: Inspiration for this is pretty obvious. It might just be a one-shot or not, I'm thinking about continuing this. It's based off of bullying people always face, this has been made in a rise of a message. WHat are we doing as a people to each other? And Why? WHy are we, and why won't we stop?


End file.
